Trigonometry
by Perfect Mischief
Summary: Trigonometry n. The branch of mathematics that deals with the relationships between the sides and the angles of triangles and the calculations based. B/G/D What do you get when you add B/G together? Now multiply that by a very jealous Draco...


Ginny skidded down the corridor. She couldn't be late to potions- not again. She slid around the corner, slamming into something solid.

"The hell-" a deep voice cried out. Ginny sat up, her books strewn around her. She looked up to see Blaise Zabini on his knees, shaking his head and running his fingers through his dark hair. Their eyes met; her browns to his striking blues. "Sorry Weasel. Better look where we're walking next time." He was babying her, yet crawling to pick up her books all the same. Ginny was confused by his contradicting actions.

"Oh? Tell me, Zabini, what makes you think there's going to be a next time?" she uttered through gritted teeth. She could feel her face heat up, a red concoction of anger and embarrassment.

Zabini just handed her her books with a wink. "I have my ways."

Ginny couldn't help replaying the scene in her head with a smile. She flung on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She shifted and rolled around quite a bit before deciding she couldn't sleep. She sighed, sat up, and put on her slippers. A late night stroll around the castle couldn't hurt, could it?

She slipped down to the common room and out the portrait hole. "Lumos," she muttered, her wandtip now aglow. She skipped down the deserted hallways, dancing in the moonlight. She closed her eyes and twirled- and was caught in strong, warm arms.

"You really should stop running into me, baby Weasel," a smooth voice breathed in Ginny's ear. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with chocolate skinned Zabini. One corner of his mouth was turned up in a smile. Ginny slowly leaned up, her hands on his cheeks. Their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"Then you really should stop making me want to," she whispered. With that, she turned around and headed for her dorm.

"Weasley, wait!" he shout-whispered. "You forgot something." He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

--

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling unusually giddy. She got dressed quickly, then pulled her robes on over. How could it be that she was up before her dorm mates? She was usually one of the last ones up. Not particularly troubled, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She glided down the stairs, almost daring herself to keep going down into the Slytherin dungeons and seek out Zabini. She decided against it, as it would most likely create unwanted questions, as well as some rather painful hexes sent her way.

--

Draco woke Blaise with a think stream of water from his wand to his mate's face.

"Holy-" Blaise sputtered, choking on water.

"Morning," Draco spat with a smirk. "I figured you would need some help waking up, seeing as you were out so late."

Blaise frowned. Had Draco been awake the whole time?

"Speaking of which, what _were _you doing out?" Draco sneered.

"I couldn't sleep," Blaise said truthfully, though he didn't mention it was because he had been thinking about his encounter with he feisty Weasley girl. But Draco caught on to Blaise's faraway look; there was definitely an alternative motive, most likely of the feminine variety.

They made there way to the Great Hall silently. As they sat down in the usual spot, Draco followed Blaise's gaze. He was staring at some one at the Gryffindor table....There weren't many people there, as it was still fairly early in the morning, just the Creevey brothers, Neville Longbottom, and _Ginny Weasley_?! She was very attractive, he had to admit.... But how could Blaise have sunk to her level? The Weasley girl caught Blaise's gaze, and they exchanged sheepish smiles before quickly turning away. Draco stared at his eggs, lost in thought. What the bloody hell was going on? She was a filthy blood-traitor! How long had this been going on for? And why did Draco suddenly feel insanely jealous? He decided he would win her over, it would be easy, he thought.


End file.
